


i'll always be there to take care of you

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Mila woke up to soft, muffled coughing in the bed beside her.  As soon as she shifted and sighed quietly as she woke, the coughing cut off, muffled into a pillow.  Mila opened her eyes, squinting slightly as bright light flooded into her bedroom through the open curtains, and then turned.  The person in bed beside her froze, clearly trying to feign sleep, but there was too much tension in her shoulders to make it believable.“Sara,” Mila sighed, reaching out to poke her wife’s bare shoulder.  “I know you’re awake.”Sara was still for another minute before she turned over in bed to face Mila.  “Hey,” she said a little sheepishly, and smiled.  Mila studied her, and Sara muffled another cough into the palm of her hand.“Sara, sweetheart,” Mila said, worried.  “Are you sick?”Sara bit her lip.  “Maybe just a little?”





	i'll always be there to take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agape (kitsuneart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneart/gifts).



> ahh this is my first published mila/sara fic, i hope i did alright! and i really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mila woke up to soft, muffled coughing in the bed beside her.As soon as she shifted and sighed quietly as she woke, the coughing cut off, muffled into a pillow.Mila opened her eyes, squinting slightly as bright light flooded into her bedroom through the open curtains, and then turned.The person in bed beside her froze, clearly trying to feign sleep, but there was too much tension in her shoulders to make it believable.

“Sara,” Mila sighed, reaching out to poke her wife’s bare shoulder.“I know you’re awake.”

Sara was still for another minute before she turned over in bed to face Mila.“Hey,” she said a little sheepishly, and smiled.Mila studied her, and Sara muffled another cough into the palm of her hand.

“Sara, sweetheart,” Mila said, worried.“Are you sick?”

Sara bit her lip.“Maybe just a little?”she replied.

Mila pressed her lips together.“I knew we shouldn’t have moved to Russia after you retired, we should have stayed to live in Italy and then it wouldn’t be as cold and you wouldn’t be sick-”

“Mila, love, it’s just a cold,” Sara laughed.She reached out and took Mila’s hand, lacing their fingers together.“I promise I’ll be just fine.”

Mila tried to push away her guilt.Her wife _needed_ her.“Let me take care of you?” she said, not sure if she was offering or pleading.

Sara gave her a loving smile, and then sniffled.“Of course.”

Mila leaned in to give her a kiss, which Sara dodged.“I don’t want you to get sick too,” she said.

Mila pouted a little, and then pecked her wife on the cheek.“Alright, fair enough.”She threw back the covers and rolled out of bed, wincing a little when her bare feet met the cold wood of the floor.“I’ll make you some tea,” she said.

Sara blew her a kiss, and then snuggled down into the covers a little more.“Thank you, love.”

Mila pretended to catch the kiss and tuck it in the pocket of her pajama pants before leaving the bedroom.As soon as she was in the kitchen Mila stopped hiding her worry, fretting even as she put water on the stove to make tea.

Sara didn’t get sick often, but the last time she had fallen ill she hadn’t gotten out of bed for three days.Mila had been worried sick, distracted and helpless to do anything more for her wife that make her food and drinks and keep her warm.It had turned out that Sara had had the flu, which had been going around the St. Petersburg rink, and which Sara had probably gotten from kissing Mila.

The kettle shrieked, and Mila forced her attention back to the tea for the time being.She poured the hot water over two tea bags, stirring jam into one of them, and then carried the two mugs back to the bedroom.Sara was sitting up in bed, scrolling through something against her phone with the blankets still gathered around her, but she looked up and smiled as Mila entered.

“Thank you so much, love,” she said, setting down her phone.

Mila smiled as she handed her wife the mug, and then climbed back in bed.“I hope it’s warm enough,” she said.“Are _you_ warm enough?”

Sara laughed, cupping the mug in both hands before taking a drink.“It’s just a little head cold, Mila, I promise,” she said, and then sneezed.

“Ah, here!” Mila said, fumbling for a tissue before handing it to her wife.Sara blew her nose, and then sniffled as she crumpled up the tissue and threw it in the trash.

“I’m staying home from the rink today,” Mila decided.

Sara gave her a long look.“Mila, Russian Nationals are three weeks away, you need to practice,” she said reprovingly.

Mila widened her eyes dramatically.“Are you saying I’m not good enough if I don’t practice?” she teased.

Sara rolled her eyes fondly.“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” she said, and then reached out and took Mila’s hand, playing with her wedding ring.“But it would be nice to be married to the three time consecutive gold medal winner of the women’s senior division of Russian figure skating.”

“That’s a very specific title,” Mila said with a smile, and then snuggled a little closer to her wife.“But I think I can uphold it.”She gave Sara a long look.“I’m still staying home from the rink, though.”

Sara sighed.“Alright,” she agreed.“But if Yakov gets mad at you for missing practice, make sure to blame me.”

Mila chuckled.“Alright, if you say so.”

She and Sara drank their tea in easy silence, and then Mila texted Yakov while Sara scrolled through her Instagram notifications.“So what do you want to do, if you’re not going in to the rink?” Sara asked once Mila had convinced Yakov that she would absolutely be OK missing one day of practice and would definitely still be able to compete in Nationals.

“What do _you_ want to do?” Mila countered.“You’re the one who’s sick.”

Sara settled back in bed a little.“I’m getting hungry,” she said thoughtfully.“Why don’t we make breakfast?”

“I can make breakfast,” Mila said immediately.“You should stay in bed and focus on getting better.”

Sara laughed, climbing out of bed and fetching both her and Mila’s robes from the closet. “I’m _fine,_ love.”

Mila huffed out an exaggerated sigh, and then joined her wife.“Alright, if you insist.”

Sara laughed, hugging Mila around the waist as they made their way to the kitchen.“I love when you spoil me, sweetheart, but I promise I’m not that sick.”She sneezed into her elbow.“It’s just a little cold.”

“I worry,” Mila sighed as they reached the kitchen.Sara bent to fish a frying pan out of the cupboard as Mila opened the fridge before pulling out food.

“I know you worry,” Sara said with a soft, teasing smile as she started to fry eggs.“You know you get this cute wrinkle on your forehead when you worry?”

Mila raised an eyebrow.“Really?” 

Sara laughed.“Yep, right here.”

She planted a wet kiss in the middle of Mila’s forehead, and Mila laughed.“Thanks, darling.”

Sara winked, and flicked her long hair over one shoulder before coughing into her arm.“Do you want a cough drop?” Mila asked.

Sara smiled.“That would be nice.”

Mila kissed her wife on the cheek and went to fetch one.When she returned, cough drop in hand, she found Sara standing at the stove and frying eggs, humming along to the radio she had turned on.Mila paused in the doorway and smiled.Sara shifted back and forth on her bare feet, and reached over to turn off the stove before carefully transferring the eggs to two plates.

Mila crept up on her wife and then hugged her from behind, burying her nose in the back of Sara’s neck.Sara laughed.“Your nose is cold!” she complained, wiggling a little so she could hug Mila properly. Mila sighed happily and cuddled her wife close.

Sara squeezed her gently back, and then murmured, “We should eat before our breakfast gets cold.”

Mila nodded slightly.“Alright.”

Neither of them let go for a long moment, and then Sara gently extricated herself.She cupped Mila’s face with both hands, and gave her a small kiss on the bridge of her nose.“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mila replied.

Sara sniffled slightly and turned her face away for a moment to sneeze into her elbow.Mila reached out without looking and grabbed her a napkin to blow her nose with.

Sara smiled, and gently nudged Mila’s shin with her toe.“Thank you for taking care of me,” she said with a loving, teasing smile.

Mila smiled back.“I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this <3 Feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a lovely day!


End file.
